


You did what, my pet?

by Hopefulbadger



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: All the himbos!, Amaya adopts himbos!, Dom Janai, F/F, Janai... has feelings about this habit!, Let's take this whole 'pet' thing way too far, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, S3 spoilers, Soren does haikus to feel closer to his mom and Claudia, Soren is pure, Soren is pure and misses his family, Sub Amaya, They are all adoreable, Top Janai, but also hot and cute, but not too bad spoilers, he must be protected, minor Corvus/Gren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: When Amaya adopts Soren, Janai has some choice words. They agree a day in the dog house might be enough to put things at ease. But it seems this puppy has a hurt paw.Pet play and orgasm denial ensues alongside adorable found family antics.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Corvus/Gren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_filth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/gifts).



You did what, my pet?

Chapter 1

When Amaya adopts Soren, Janai has some choice words. They agree a day in the dog house might be enough to put things at ease. But it seems this puppy has a hurt paw.

Amaya had already begun signing as Gren stood idly by, zoned out and anticipating Soren to somehow just naturally understand Amaya's signs.

"Oh! I! You will be staying with me-" Gren winced and sighed as he gestured to Amaya. It had been far too long since he had been translating for her, and apparently, between being stuck in a dungeon and thinking she had been dead, he had lost his edge.

"Oh, I mean, sounds cool I guess." Soren shrugged nonchalant. "I guess that staying back home with Claud and dad on the run would be pretty lonely?" The pure himbo didn't do the best job of covering up how hurt he was by the whole issue, but it did seem like he was trying.

"Not to worry, as soon as I have a room set aside for Janai, or she has a room set aside for me, we will make sure you have a space of your own. Then we can have papers drawn up." Gren didn't even flinch at the idea of 'papers' being drawn up.

"Uugh papers? Why's that?

What's goin' on? What 'bout papers?

Papers for what now?" Soren counted out the syllables on his fingers and figured they were close enough.

"Adoption papers of course." Gren replied; entirely accurate to what Amaya had signed even without looking at her hands whatsoever.

"A- adoption?" Soren jumped in surprise. "But- But I'm eighteen?"

"Doesn't matter she's adopting you." Gren smiled politely. "I was twenty-two."

Amaya didn't even sign, she just nodded in agreement.

"Well… Ok! Cool!" Soren's attitude turned rather quickly. "I mean. Sounds nice!"

"Then it's settled." Gren relayed, once more translating for Amaya. "I'll give you a more formal introduction to Janai later." Gren went to open his mouth again, anticipating he would have more to translate, but before he realized she was over, Amaya was already marching off in the direction she last saw Janai.

"Settled? Janai? The sun elf lady?" Soren questioned; entirely oblivious to the duo's obvious affections for one and other.

"It's a thing, get used to it." Gren just shrugged before heading off for the day; he was no longer needed for Amaya to translate between her and Janai. Not only did Janai have her own translator, Kazi, but also, Janai seemed to be picking up sign language quickly.

Somehow, despite not being able to hear herself, or the noise she was not even making, Amaya was beyond adept at sneaking. This came to fruition in the form of somehow being able to sneak up behind her Sunfire elf counterpart. Janai hadn't even realized the other woman was behind her as she felt Amaya's lips on her neck. The general opened with a soft and seductive kiss before her arms snaked around the new Sunfire leader, coaxing her to relax.

-Hello- Janai signed her greeting over her shoulder so Amaya could see.

-Morning.- Amaya signed back with her hands from around the other.

-Someone's affectionate today? Surviving the big battle have you all overjoyed?- Janai turned to sign more effectively before returning a kiss face to face.

Amaya gave little more than a shrug as a response, not using any real signs to communicate like she normally would.

Janai squinted at the other woman, able to tell something was up. "What's going on?" She spoke and signed simultaneously.

-Nothing!- Amaya's hands rushed to relay.

"What did you do, PET?" Janai emphasized both with her hands and her lips.

-Nothing!- Amaya signed back faster.

Janai continued giving the general exasperated eyes.

-I may have…- Amaya's hands hung in mid-air.

"May have what." Janai mimicked the other woman, leaving her hands in the air as well.

-May have invited Soren to stay with us.-

"The himbo?" Unsure of the exact translation, Janai simply signed man bimbo. All the while, her expression growing displeased. "The himbo who is both an adult and has a father; a father who killed my sister?" Her face contorted in anger.

-The himbo who fought with us! Who protected my king against even his own father!- Amaya's hands emphasized her point as she gave a forceful grunt.

"And I presume he will be staying with us, even while we are still here in Xadia?"

-Him, Gren, and Corvus please.- Amaya signed while giving a wide smile and a soft nod.

"You are exhausting moi pette." Janai rolled her eyes before looking around to see if Gren or Kazi were in eyesight. With confirmation that they were not, she signed silently. -You will be punished for being so exhausting.-

-And I look forward to it.- Amaya signed back with a dumb and excited grin.

Janai groaned to a mildly confused look from Amaya who couldn't hear her. -Fuck you for being cute!- She signed back

With no intent of forming an actual sign, Amaya simply held her hands over her chest and formed a small heart with them.

-Punished!- Janai glared forcefully.

Amaya held the heart over her chest and widened her smile.

Janai just rolled her eyes and pulled at Amaya's wrists, tearing apart the makeshift heart only to kiss the other woman.

"Je t'aime, himbo." Janai whispered, not only without signing but also in another language and at an angle Amaya couldn't read her lips. Badass, hardcore Sunfire elf general, and now even queen, she may have been, but strong enough to confess love to the general in a way she could understand, she was not.

Amaya smiled and gave something akin to a light chuckle into Janai's lips in return to the words she couldn't hear, but she still somehow knew had been spoken.

"Seem's it's all been settled." Gren greeted Soren for Amaya after a politely exchanged wave between the general and the king's guard.

"Settled? What's settled?

Wow! This place is nice, god damn.

Janai's got some style, huh?" With a sigh, Soren's upbeat expression fell completely. One hand fully extended and the second showing a singular thumb.

"Close enough!" Gren attempted to mimic what he imagined Amaya's cheery tone would have been.

"Oh… well, I… thanks." Soren gave a fragile forced smile. "It's not my best. Guess it's not my worst tho?" He tried to play it off lightheartedly.

"And to answer your question; living accommodations. They have been settled." Gren rushed to catch up with Amaya already half a sentence ahead of him. "You'll be staying here." Amaya gave Gren a moment to catch up as she opened the door behind them to a cozy, but nice room. "This is yours until we head back to Katolis. We aren't sure how long we will be staying, so it might be a while. Janai and I still have some things to figure out together."

"Wow, it's nice. You gals!

You're really close, you must be

Great pals, great gal palls!" Soren tried again but lost the count before he could affirm if the syllables were right or not.

"I- uugh-" Gren cut himself off as he saw Amaya signing something to him.

-No, no. Don't tell him, not yet. Janai and I have a bet for when he will figure it out.- She grinned at her translator.

-What about me and Corvus?- Gren turned to his general.

-Don't you dare, I have even more riding on that bet- They both giggled.

-Fine.- Gren signed back with a sigh before Amaya was already off and signing away more things for him to relay to the wholesome himbo. "You stay here and-" Gren looked to Amaya Inquisitive and vaguely doubtful.

-Nope, tell him, he still won't get it-

"Corvus and I will be sharing a bed in the room just across the hall." Gren sighed, expecting that to be more than enough for Soren to get the clue.

"Oh, wow! Wish I had

Someone to share my bed with

Must be nice and warm!" Soren pumped his fist in oblivious victory.

"Warm. Warm it is indeed." Gren sighed, both embarrassed and flustered that he somehow still hadn't picked up the hint.

"Well, night night for now. I think I oughta get some sleep or at least a nap. Protecting the king is hard work."

"I- but…" Gren stammered baffled before once more relaying for Amaya. "As long as you are not napping during the time you should be protecting the king."

"Oh, shit! Where's Ezran." Soren's head darted up and around as if the young boy could be hiding on the ceiling. "I- I gotta go find Ezran! Maybe I'll bring a deck of cards to your room later! Corvus you and I can all do a threesome sleepover or something!" Soren suggested as he began to run off.

"Please no… Corvus is gonna think…" Gren's head dropped, knowing the younger man was already out of earshot.

-Sounds like fun, hope you have a great threesome- Amaya nudged Gren with a smile which was far too pleased.

-If he comes to my room tonight, I am going to send him to crash whatever victory festivities you and Janai partake of as well!- Gren threatened.

-Come on now, you wouldn't wanna corrupt that poor himbo by sending him to walk in on Janai and I, would you?-

-You are still smiling, so I'm considering it.- Gren glared before waving a goodbye to the chuckling general and adjourning to his room to set up for his boyfriend Corvus to return.

With a snicker, The general set off.

End of Chapter 1

Wanna see all 4 chapters of this story early? Maybe even choose my next one-shot? Check out my tumblr: https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amaya grinned, amused with the interaction, and comforted by the knowledge that Ezran was happily chowing down on Xadian food in the Sunfire elf dining hall. Only mildly concerned about eventually being interrupted by the newest addition to her found family. However, hopefully, and maybe a mite foolishly, Amaya forged on ahead to the room Janai insisted she would be staying in; none other than that of the beautiful Sunfire elf's.

The general had only gotten a terse look at the room earlier. It rather thoroughly reminded her of Sarai's after she had moved in with Harrow. The regal decadence, intricate candle holders that seemed to impossibly be lit at all times. Even down to the absurdly large bed with overly ornate headboard and canopy. In earnest, the bed had been the only thing that ever made her jealous of her sister in the slightest. Everything else had always seemed to be just a little too much, the soldiers quarters and their simplicity had always fit with her tastes a little better. But the bed? That she most certainly had always coveted. Not only had Sarai's been something nearing absurdly large, but Amaya always thought it felt something like what she imagined sleeping upon a cloud would be like.

Silently, Amaya reminisced about how happy her sister had been with her new love, how she teased Sarai about it and the decadent living quarters. More than a small portion of her felt like a smidgen of a hypocrite, now that she would be sharing the same type of room with her elf girlfriend. But then with a smile, she figured that her spending her first week with Janai in a cage of fire to make the whole thing into a bit of a wash.

Politely, Amaya knocked on the door to her shared room as she reached it. She waited a beat, less in the thought of awaiting a reply that she wouldn't have been able to hear if it came, and more in the hope that her knock could serve as a warning if Janai happened to be inside and need one.

Once more, Amaya knocked at the door as she slowly turned the handle. The general opened it with a timidness unbecoming of her rank, even more so considering that on paper, it was still the door to 'enemy' quarters. But it was incredibly unlikely that Ezran would allow the warring state between Xadia and Katolis to last any longer. And it wasn't like Amaya could raise a hand to Janai, at least, not like that, not any longer.

"Knock. Come on in." Was all Amaya could catch from Janai's lips as the elf turned around to greet her.

-What was that?- She signed with a disheartened face.

"Oh god! Sorry. I'm-" Janai stumbled as she looked for the hand signs to correlate with her words. "I'm still getting accustomed to signing." Her hands faltered, more than once, but Amaya still understood what she was trying to get across.

-Perfectly ok. I understand it's an adjustment.-

"I do thank you for your patience." Janai signed back as she spoke.

-I appreciate you putting up my family while we work out whether we stay here or try to commute back and forth between here and Katolis.-

-Commute?- Janai questioned the foreign sign.

\- l- Amaya signed out each letter.

-Oh, makes sense.- Janai nodded.

-Thank you.-

"What for?" Janai signed and spoke, more than aware that her signing was still a work in progress and that giving Amaya the backup of her lips to read couldn't hurt.

-For trying like that.- Amaya gestured to Janai's lips and then her hands.

"I! Well, of course. You are my…" Janai knew all the gestures she could use to describe Amaya, Kazi had been somewhat overzealous in informing her of those signs. But she was caught, struck in the fear of putting any official name to it.

-I am your what?- Amaya taunted the elf by pressing the sensitive issue.

"You are… you are…" Janai struggled to choose, her hands fiddling idly in the air. "You are my pet!" She snapped, the scared woman fading away in lieu of an angered queen.

-Am I now?- Amaya signed back with a wide grin.

"You are! And it is time you are punished!"

Amaya chuckled silently.

"Pets should know better than to invite others into my home without talking to me first!" Janai snapped firmly.

A shiver ran down Amaya's spine, damn if she didn't love to see her queen like this, firm and heavy-handed, with that glare that could cut her to the core. -I'm sorry.- Amaya gave a momentary pause before she swallowed her pride. -I'm sorry Mistress.-

"Much better." Janai leaned back on her heels overly pleased at the submission. "I've said it once before, I won't say it again. Pets should be on their hands and knees."

Amaya glared. She was a proud general damnit! But she loved that damned elf, that elf; appropriately as fiery hot as the sun in her eyes. Pride somewhere light-years past gone, Amaya allowed herself to fall to her knees. Against what every part of her screamed, she even fell to her hands as well. - r?- Amaya signed the letters with one hand, the painful wince on her face passing right over Janai's head as she racked her brain trying to remember the hand sign alphabet.

"Much better moi pette." Janai's face grew a pleased expression as she signed and approached the general and walked to greet her pet. "Good girl." She signed before kneeling down to pet the top of the general's hair.

Amaya loathed how much she enjoyed it, how her head naturally went to brush against the elf's hand, the urge to all so eagerly nuzzle Janai's palm. The epitome of embarrassment came as she willingly kissed and licked at the palm; that she did all that, and somehow, she liked it.

\- t- Janai signed each letter out with her free hand as she ran her fingers through the general's hair.

Amaya whimpered softly and rose her head to nuzzle into the other's hand. It was warm and calming in a way so few things were. Though it had been of an entirely different nature, it was the most calming thing that she had felt since the last time she could hug her sister. Her eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the comfort of the other woman gently tousling her hair, running soft fingers against her scalp. -Thank you- Amaya leaned over to one hand so she could use the free one to sign.

"There you go, isn't that better moi pette?" Janai pulled her hand back to sign with ease.

-Much.- Amaya let her hand back down as she finished, sighing in relief as she did.

"Something wrong?" Janai worried at the sight of a faintly pained look on Amaya's face.

Amaya simply shook her head to say no before moving forward slightly to press her head into Janai's chest. On the one hand, it felt right, on the other, she got to bury her head into the elf's breasts, and that was forever a plus.

"Mhmm, excited pet." Janai cooed to the woman who would never be able to hear her and couldn't read her lips with her head firmly planted between her breasts. Her hands went down to stroke along Amaya's spine. Amaya's back arched to the touch and a mildly pleased purr could barely be heard emanating from between Janai's breasts. The general's clothing was soft and held in her heat, but despite that, Janai wanted it off of her. She wanted to be able to feel her pet's skin, to caress her and soothe her before they adjourned to bed for the night.

Amaya only got one solid snuggle in at Janai's chest before the elf pulled away. Although her eyes already asked for her, Amaya signed to her girlfriend. -What's wrong? Why'd you pull away? I was enjoying that.-

"Of course you were pet. You seem to always enjoy snuggling there." Janai snickered. "But I want this off." She leaned in and tugged at the sleeve of Amaya's shirt. "It doesn't serve to have my pet wearing clothes."

-That's not what you said when I was in the fire cage.- Amaya stood up on her knees to sign back to her girlfriend.

"No, it is not. I didn't know how wonderful a pet you would be back then. Plus, I don't need anyone else seeing what is mine." Janai played tough, but Amaya knew all too well that the other woman simply wouldn't have wanted to make her uncomfortable or force her to do anything she didn't want to do like that.

-Fair enough.- The general gave a coy smile before pulling off her top with what seemed to be great care for her right side.

"Much better, just one more thing." Janai signed back before leaning in and wrapping her arms around the other woman to remove her bra. "Now! Down pet!" She continued just as soon as she had pulled away and dropped the bra to the floor.

Amaya gave another nod before she found herself falling back to her hands and half trotting over to the other woman. She pressed her head to Janai's thigh, snuggling at it and breathing in the scent of the other. She wanted more, wanted to look up and lavish Janai's lower lips with love. She didn't even care how demeaning it might be, she wanted to lap Janai clean from right there, on all fours. To be the perfect pet for her queen. As she felt Janai's nails scraping at the top of her head and down her neck, she pressed harder into the Sunfire elf's leg, Her head slowly traveled further up and she began to look upwards at the woman. Almost as a show of defiance; proof that she could tease Janai too, she licked slowly up Janai's exposed thigh. The elf was wearing nothing but boyshorts and a sleeping top. The panties made for a clear sign of her interest if only from how clearly a wet spot had begun to form at the crotch. -Want to be good- Amaya tried to pull off the signs with only her left hand, but in shifting to her right, pain showed too clearly on her face.

"Amaya!" Janai stepped backward and looked down at her girlfriend. "What's wrong." For the first time that night, Janai didn't even bother signing. Her hands were too busy shooting down to Amaya's right hurt hand. It only took the elf a moment to remember what had happened, why the hand was still overly sensitive. "You are still hurt! The blisters haven't even completely gone down!" She glared with fury at Amaya for not telling her.

-It's fine.- Amaya dismissed with an easy sign, but her hand was still hurt and it had been a mistake to use it again to speak so soon. The pain showed clearly on her face; at least it did to Janai. Trained general of war, more than capable of being stabbed and shrugging it off to the point that even her closest brethren in arms would ever be able to tell the slightest difference. Yet, Janai could see right through her.

"No more!" Janai didn't sign, but she made sure Amaya could read her lips. "No more!" She repeated, checking Amaya's hand before hurrying to grab something new to cover it up with. "My pet will not crawl on the ground any more while she has a hurt paw!" Janai emphasized with her lips as her busy hands covered the wound in ointment and wrapped it up. "I don't care what I say, you are being bad if you allow yourself to get hurt to follow an instruction." Janai enforced firmly with a soft kiss at the newly bandaged burn.

Amaya went to sign or just to nod in agreement, but Janai stopped her with a tug at her wrist.

"Especially not if it is from an injury I caused!"

-You didn't hurt me-

-I did.- Janai dropped Amaya's hand to sign back. -You were trying to save my life, and I hurt you in my anger.- Janai clearly held more guilt for it than she had been letting on.

Before Janai could sign anything else, Amaya halted her hands and her lips with a kiss. Her right hand interlaced its fingers with the fingers on Janai's left in a tender motion, cautious of hurting her hand. It was a small touch, but it didn't pass by Janai without notice. Her left hand wrapped around the elf to pull her in closer as they kissed. Amaya sought out all the small affections she could. Every minuscule little thing; she knew it made the difference. Their lips locked loosely lingering in longing love. Amaya pulled the elf as close as she could, holding her with all she had. Their tongues darted aimlessly across each other, simply striving to stay close and show love.

With breaths longing for more time, more air to stay with, or both, they both pulled back just enough to sign to each other.

-You forget? I know that pain, that anger.- Amaya paused, earnest eyes drilling home her point. -I lost my sister too.-

-I know! But!- Janai's face flickered furious as she felt the other woman's hands stopping her from signing.

-But nothing. I'd do it again a hundred times over if it keeps you safe.- Amaya pulled in the elf's hands to kiss each of them. -After all, what's a pet to do without an owner?- She flashed a playful smile. -I'd be so lost.- She gave appropriate puppy dog eyes.

Janai's eyes twinkled in her conflicted love and guilt. -Can't let my pet go without an owner, now can I?- She gave a defeated sigh that Amaya would have been able to read from miles away.

-Now, I believe my owner had some punishments for me?- Amaya had completely forfeited her faux displeasure at the idea of a punishment.

"Yes!" Janai signed and spoke as she stood. "And you must be extra punished for hiding your injury… But nothing that would exacerbate the issue." Her eyes darted around, observing the room as she tried to conjure up the perfect punishment.

Amaya giggled, suddenly catching the other woman off guard amidst her thoughts.

"What! … Pet?" Janai's glare turned back to the giggling general.

-Nothing.- Amaya's cheeks reddened as she signed overzealously.

"What!" Janai stomped her foot hard enough that even though Amaya couldn't hear it, she could feel the ground reverberating under the powerful new queen.

Amaya's cheeks reddened further as she gave a 'well you asked' shrug. -I know you signed 'exacerbate' but your lips said something very different.- Amaya grinned, overly pleased with how embarrassed Janai looked. In a knowing effort, Amaya crossed her arms just under her chest, intentionally pressing her breasts up and further on display for the other woman. A genius ploy, and given how Janai's already dark cheeks darkened, it paid off well.

"I! They did not!" Janai's hands shook flustered.

Amaya simply moved one hand, to display her index finger and thumb close together to say 'A little bit' while intentionally pressing her chest out more for the other woman.

Janai's upper lip twitched as a growl slipped right past Amaya. "I know the perfect punishment!" Her hands snapped firmly to finish the sign.

Amaya's expression naturally turned to something so excited she would have been mortified if anyone else she knew discovered. But pride or not, she loved that dominant goofball of an elf.

"Crawl on-" Janai stopped herself mid sign. "No!" She stepped forward and easily scooped the general up in her arms.

All the air rushed from Amaya's lungs in the instant she felt herself effortlessly scooped up from the ground. She could remember only once ever seeing someone carried that way. Sarai, Harrow had picked her up like this on the day of their wedding after the ceremony's kiss. Amaya recollected it seeming like a rather weak position, something she was shocked her strong older sister would ever allow even the king to scoop her up in. But it took no time at all for Amaya to understand why her sister had allowed him to do that.

Held up effortlessly in the elf's iron arms, she could feel all of Janai's Sunfire heat. Being carried like that, Janai's arms wrapped around her back and under her knees, pulling her in tight felt like it's own overly welcome heaven. Then out of nowhere, she could feel the elf nudging her shoulder. In an antsy motion, Amaya's eyes darted up to see Janai's face.

"Better." Janai intentionally talked slower in the hope that it might make reading her lips a little easier now that she didn't have the aid of her hands for translation. She didn't know that the change in her habits actually made it harder, but Amaya could still make out the gist of her words, either way, so she said nothing to correct the queen. "I am going to drop you on the bed now." Janai raised an eyebrow to steal Amaya's attention. "You make sure you don't hurt your paw; understood, pet?" She over-enunciated, but Amaya could still make out what she was saying.

The general held up her hurt hand and pulled it close to her chest to clarify that she understood. But at the same time, she gave one quick snuggle into the other woman's chest before she was to be thrust from the perfect embrace.

"Good pet." Janai almost more tossed Amaya onto the bed than simply dropped her, but that was made up by the queen leaping immediately after her. She caught the general's lips before either of them could even attempt to catch their breath once more. Immediately with that, the general knew their night had truly begun.

End of Chapter 2

Wanna see all 4 chapters of this story early? Maybe even choose my next one-shot? Check out my tumblr: https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/ hopefulbadgerjunara


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mine!" Janai pulled away from the kiss for just a moment to insist.

-Yours.- Amaya went to sign but Janai was kissing her again before she could finish. Even without hearing, she could feel the other woman's growls reverberating against her lips, the primal desire of it, pure unadulterated evidence of the fact that Janai wanted her, desired, lusted. Damn if she didn't lust back.

As their kiss deepened, she began to gently nip at Janai's lower lip, only to cry out in some arousal charged register when the queen returned the favor with hungry kisses and nips that left her desperate for more.

Tragically, more didn't come. Janai pulled back just as Amaya began to roll her hips up, seeking friction to aid in alleviating the tension their kisses left growing between her legs.

-Hey! That was just getting really good!- Amaya signed with a disheartened and flustered look.

"It was." Janai signed back before lowering her hands and gaze down to Amaya's trousers. With an aching and anguish inducing attention to absurd detail, Janai languidly moved to remove the general's pants. One button, one lace, one centimeter of the zipper at a time, she went as tauntingly slow as was physically possible. Her fingers lingered with impure intent at each pause, intentionally taunting the woman under her with each moment she stretched out the action. Before she had even begun to pull at the top seam of the garment, Amaya's hips were bucking up impatient.

-Damnit! Do you have to be that slow?-

"You are being punished, remember? Moi pette." Janai glared firmly.

-Then punish me! Don't tease me like this.- Amaya half whimpered.

"That is exactly the point pet." Janai's expression turned wicked as she teased her nails down the inside of Amaya's thigh.

-Fuck!- Amaya signed before throwing her hands down at the bed in flustered frustration. Her head pressed hard against the pillow as she sealed her eyes shut, trying to keep herself from acting or moving out of turn.

Janai snapped in the air, trying to grab Amaya's attention with the sound before realizing that would never work. Instead, she patted gently at Amaya's core before dragging her nails down the sensitive flesh in a sensuous motion.

Amaya's head snapped back up wide-eyed and clearly nearing the end of her rope. Though, it was that exact expression that left Janai deciding that the general would either need to find new rope, or else she would have her coming apart at the ends. Janai brought up her index finger before waggling it back and forth to tell the general 'no'. -You have to watch. I want you aching and with your eyes locked on me while I punish you.-

Amaya nodded, her breaths heavy but somehow manageable. However her heart raced, the visceral thud taking over her mind as Janai continued to strip the last shreds of clothing she had left. She was wet; drenched. She had been ever since she willingly went to her knees fro the other woman. Humiliating? Yes. Incredibly arousing? Also yes.

-So beautiful.- Janai signed before she leaned down to kiss at Amaya's abdomen and down to the beautiful patch of hair, only slightly trimmed to look exactly how Amaya liked it. -So, incredibly beautiful.- She signed again, her lips traveling lower.

Amaya shifted her hips in frustration. Janai's lips were near painfully soft as they traveled down towards her sex and then heartlessly forged their way on past and down the inside of her thigh. Hands twitching, her restraint broke. Shaking, her left hand took Janai's. She pleaded with her eyes, silently begging for the other woman to give her more.

"No!" Janai struck her hand down firmly on the general's sex. Her strike was tempered, cautious not to hurt too much, but it was more than enough to get her point across.

Whimpering almost like a wounded pet, Amaya forfeited and put her hands back at her side submissively.

"Better." As a show of sympathy, Janai massaged at the sensitive flesh for just a moment. Only the slightest rub of a flat palm against her sex, but it still felt fantastic for the overly aroused general.

-All pent up! I am so pent up!- Amaya signed before pointing to her hurt hand. -I haven't had the chance to… exacerbate since my hand got burned.-

Janai's lips curved upwards in an amused snicker, but Amaya's charming humor wouldn't save her. "Cute, you are cute. But that will not get you any relief from your punishment."

-Do I at least get to cum this time?- Amaya signed with an unconvincing pout. -Last time was nice, but I can't get myself off after anymore. Lefty isn't so good at it down there- Amaya denoted her left hand with a small example of a singular jazz hand.

"What if the intent is for you not to get yourself off?" Janai pumped her eyebrows.

-What!- Amaya questioned.

"Pets shouldn't be getting themselves off, now should they?"

-But!- Amaya signed with a pout.

"Is that truly something you wouldn't enjoy?" Janai checked, resting her hands on Amaya's hips as she finished signing along with her words.

-I didn't sign that!- Amaya disagreed.

"I want to punish you." Janai kissed just above where Amaya's pubic hair began with a taunting little lick at the sensitive flesh. "I will punish you." She dipped her head back down to kiss again. "But I don't want to do something to my pet that she truly will not enjoy at all." She offered, her eyes locked on Amaya's as she licked up, tracing up the general's soft stomach with her tongue.

-I enjoy it. But maybe we should have a safe sign for if I am too too pent up?-

"Sounds good; any thoughts?" No sooner had Janai asked than did she feel the general's big toe tapping at the back of her calf in two distinct touches.

-Hands can be busy for signing, so feet taps are best I think.-

Janai nodded with a mildly pleased smile. Eager to test out the new safe sign, Janai thought up the most outrageous thing she could and signed it with all the evident sarcasm she could. -So, it's entirely ok if I leave you here to conquer all the human kingdoms, right?-

Two tow taps came immediately as Amaya's answer, although, this time on a different spot of Janai's leg to denote that it didn't have to be in any specific spot.

"Good. I wouldn't want those kingdoms anyway." Janai teased. "Now, how about I only tease you a little more, but then after, I get to decide whether or not you get to cum; tonight at least. Tomorrow, entirely up to you. If my pet wishes, I will even spend all day with my head between your thighs." Janai offered as she sat up on the bed for ease of signing.

-Sounds perfect.- Amaya made mach dreamy eyes at the idea.

"Good. Because tonight, I want you mine." Janai dropped one more kiss just above Amaya's pubic hair. "My pet to use and please exactly how I wish."

Before Janai could get too excited or involved in the teasing Amaya admittedly adored, the general scooched slightly up the bed and pulled a second pillow behind her so that she could rest easy without having to hold her head up to see Janai.

-All comfy?- Janai signed to check before she moved into position.

In sted of a lengthier sign, Amaya simply shot her a thumbs up.

As promised, Janai kept the rest of her teasing short. She began at Amaya's knees, one hand on the side of either one as her elf equivalent to a middle finger traced small circles at the back of the general's knees. Just a small sensuous touch to set the stage for what was next to come; and the back of Amaya's knees being extra sensitive and a spot that she already knew had a tendency to turn the general to jelly? That was but a bonus, and the way Amaya wriggled, all pent up and aching? The perfect little cherry on top of her delightful desert. "Ma douce fille. So sweet." Janai mused more for herself than ever for Amaya, her head descending to the inside of Amaya's right thigh. It was there her true work began. Her tongue worked in small circles as she moved up at what Amaya would have sworn was a molasses pace; though the truth was probably somewhere closer to runny honey. The elf newly marked queen could have sworn she almost loved kissing and teasing at Amaya's thighs more than she enjoyed lapping up at the drenched slit that always ended up being so abundantly ready by the time she was done. Though Amaya had her own perfect wonderful flavor; something Janai wouldn't soon forget and that would almost assuredly have her seeking out more human women to taste if she hadn't found such a damned loveable specimen in Amaya. Despite all that, there was something truly tantalizing about how the general's thighs quivered at the slightest tease of her teeth. "Mine." Janai growled as her teeth bit down just hard enough to leave a mild bruise in the morning.

Amaya's eyes pleaded and did their best attempt at reminding the elf that she had promised to keep the preamble brief. However, when that didn't seem to work quite as well as she had hoped, she conjured another request to ask. -Can…- Her hands lingered in the air, pregnant with anxiety of what she was going to ask next.

"Yes my pet?" Janai whispered before dipping her head back down between Amaya's legs only to let her tongue form small taunting patterns, and all so evily close to the general's wetness.

-Can I… use your horns? Like I did that one time?-

"A true mistake to ever forget to bind those dexterous little hands of yours." Janai sighed at her own mistake.

-It was so nice to have something to hold.- Even Janai wasn't quite sure if it was the signs Amaya gave or the wanton look on her face as she signed it, but she couldn't help but growl and bite down even harder at Amaya's thigh. It was just about at Amaya's limit, but damn did it feel nice. To have the Elf all so close to destroying her.

"You know you aren't strong enough to keep me down there if I don't want to be; even with a good hold on my horns." Janai flexed.

-Who signed I was trying with all my strength?- Amaya's cheeks burned.

"You didn't need to; not the way you were signing at me and yanking so desperately at my arm." Janai mimicked Amaya's signing. -No! No! Please! No! So close!-

Amaya neared tomato territory, her cheeks feeling hot like she had spent too long too close to the fire. -People say many things they don't mean when on the cusp of release.-

"You are free to use my horns, but only if you let go when you are told." Janai tapped twice at the outside of Amaya's thigh to denote it would be her safe sign as well.

-Thank you.- Amaya visibly relaxed as she reached out to caress at Janai's cheek.

"Of course." Janai smiled politely, but she was finished with speaking or signing for that matter. It was time for her to enjoy her meal. She had her opportunity to enjoy her teasing, and Amaya was perfectly primed and ready. With ease, Janai forced the general's thighs onto her shoulders. It was easily the best way, and she didn't mind the feeling of Amaya's thighs tightening around her head.

The queen's efforts began in the form of quick soft licks. Something exploratory and teasing, just to get Amaya all worked up. Before long, she could feel Amaya's hands on her horns. It wasn't overly forceful, just a slight guide to aid the elf to her each and every perfect spot. Amaya may have been pushing the minutia, a little to the left here, a little down there, but Janai was still certainly the one behind the wheel. Lovingly, Janai's tongue darted in and back, lapping up the abundance of evidence that her girlfriend thoroughly enjoyed.

Amaya's hands went slack not long after they had affixed themselves to Janai's horns. Having something to hold onto was certainly nice and Janai always seemed to perform just a little better if she was given some direction to start, but the seductress of an elf had a tendency to find the right spots and the perfect pace after just a moment or two's tutelage. After that, there was no need for her hands to guide Janai's horns, at least not for a while.

Janai's rhythm easily found the perfect pace and depth to keep Amaya ever so close to the perfect sensation, giving her something so close to what she truly wanted, yet not quite there. It was infuriating in the best way and had the general rolling her hips eagerly into the elf's tongue within moments. So perfectly soft, the other woman made an idealistic heaven between Amaya's legs and drew her closer and closer just to recede and allow Amaya to calm down before she could built too close to breaking.

The general found it infuriating in just such a way that made her want it never to end. Janai was simply too good at it all, evil and a kind goddess all at the same time. In taunting patterns, it repeated without relief. Janai would focus just enough on the general's sensitive nub to the point that she could hear Amaya's breaths start to pick up and her thighs begin to tremble, and then, taking that to be her cue, Janai would change her focus. She shifted to just gently applying paintbrush strokes to Amaya's labia. Only ever so seldomly daring to dart her tongue inside the general. That was what would truly take Amaya to the depths of depraved madness.

Amaya, although she had never told anyone, loved penetration. The feeling of her lover's tongue or finger just slightly pressing in, teasing? It was a glorious taunt, and at first, Amaya thought it to be an evil purely devised to be wrecked upon her. She never told anyone of her love for the sensation, but Janai knew. As if psychically, after only their first time, the elf queen knew exactly how much Amaya loved to have her labia spread and a finger or a toy pressed into her. Ok, maybe it wasn't any psychic phenomena. Maybe Amaya knew all too well that Janai had been all too good for her to stay this thing called 'quiet' Sarai always liked to tease Amaya that she never had.

Psychic phenomenon or no, Janai knew now, and she had no intent of forgetting any time soon. It was only on the fifth or sixth interval of teasing the general's clit and then entrance and back that Janai tried something so bold as to introduce the first knuckle of her index finger. It immediately earned an appropriate cry of wanton pleasure and a nice tug at her horns. Amaya wanted more and she was far from shy about telling her girlfriend that fact.

Janai grumbled, but she was quick to give her pet what she wanted. Despite deciding that she went too easy on the eager woman, she forged on ahead, lapping up the mess she caused as her finger delved into the second knuckle and then until she could feel Amaya's walls fluttering down on the third.

-More! Another finger!- Amaya emphasized what she wanted with a rather lurid two-finger gesture that Janai felt might be a bit rough if she mimicked it exactly, but she certainly got the point. As she tested a second finger, her tongue picked up some speed and the thumb on her other hand gently pulled back the hood of Amaya's clit. Her strokes, although quicker grew slightly lighter. Almost a feather's touch as she intently locked eyes with the general that came undone just a little more with each tongue flick.

-God! That's it! Just like that!- Amaya assured at the sensation of Janai's fingers both slipping into the third knuckle.

Janai's eyes lit with an evil idea, and Amaya knew she was done for in that moment. The elf wrapped her tongue around the human's most sensitive bundle, swirling and sucking gently. She didn't allow her gaze to waver, she was intently looking for a very specific sign, and she wouldn't let up until she got it.

In a desperate rush, as she felt herself approaching a point of no return, Amaya's hands shot up to sign. -Close!- The moment she held up the sign, Janai pulled her fingers out completely and retracted her tongue.

The edge was mean, cold, hard, heartless. Amaya was certain if wartime ever returned, it would be the most effective method of torture, that captives would eagerly spill even the darkest or most crucial secret after only one or two hard edges just like that one. But fuck if she didn't already want another. The walls of her soaked pussy clamped down on all of the sudden nothing that filled her; something that made her simply love penetration all the more, the torture that was having it suddenly taken away as her body fought to climax against an utter lack of stimulation.

-Good?- Janai signed to check up on Amaya.

-Great!- The general affirmed breathless and with her thighs spread as far as she could manage, striving not to accidentally press her labia together and accidentally achieve just that sliver more friction she desperately needed before she had enough time to calm down.

"I am glad my pet is enjoying." Janai kissed at the inside of Amaya's thigh. The same motion only minutes early had been such an evil tease, but with the emotions of coming so close to a release, and her electrically charged body oversensitive at every corner, Amaya loved the soft licks and kisses at her sensitive flesh. "You just tell me when you are ready for more. When you won't spill over accidentally if I give you more."

Amaya took another moment to breathe, to calm, and for her body to adjust once more. -Ready. Just… just go slow. Ease me back into it.- Amaya's hands weary as she signed made for a beautiful picture that Janai wished could last forever.

As her lover had requested, Janai went slow. She eased back in with her kisses moving back and forth from the inside of one thigh, to over Amaya's sex, then over to the other thigh and back. It gave just enough time for Amaya to calm down in between goes.

After Janai could see that Amaya's body had calmed enough for her to continue, she changed up her method dramatically. All in one motion, Janai thrust her two fingers back inside Amaya. No warning, no preamble. They weren't needed. Amaya had already opened up and she was more than slick enough to take the fingers with ease.

Janai relished the look of shock and arousal that took over Amaya's face, the way the general strived to conceive of what was going on and how the pleasure had formed so quickly. Janai jackhammered her fingers in and out of the human as her head lowered once more to lap and suck at Amaya's clit.

The second came incomparably easier than the first. It was only just a moment or two and Amaya was already coming undone. Some devil on her shoulder tried to talk her into holding back the sign her hands were already forming, but still wanting to be a good pet, Amaya presented the same sign. -Close-

Just as the first time, Janai removed her hand and pulled back her titillating tongue. This time, however, what changed was Amaya. Her thighs clamped hard down around Janai's head as if she were trying to crush the elf. Janai loved it, the sensation of Amaya squirming from her loving touch, seeing just what she had done, the ruin of ecstasy she wrought.

It was so much worse. So much better. Every nerve in Amaya's body lit aflame in desperation and ache. She tried to press her thighs together, the idea of being good completely flying out the window in her desperation and ache. But Janai's head stood in the way of garnering any relief. So close, painfully close twice over and yet she hadn't been allowed any release, no relief whatsoever from her core clamping and convulsing down on nothing. Eventually, the worst of it ebbed. The general was left, her whole body singing in the near release, building to a note in a song, the crescendo she had yet to reach.

"Again?"

-Still need another moment to calm down.- Amaya signed back, shaky arms making her near impossible to understand.

"That's fine. I am just gonna play with these while we wait then." Janai reached up to caress at the side of Amaya's breasts, gently cupping them before her thumbs reached out to tease at her nipples. It had already been wonderful. The elf's warm hands on her sensitive chest? Amaya could die happy as long as she had that, but the moment the woman touched her nipples, it felt almost like striking directly on her clit. Her whole body was still on sensory hyper overdrive.

Janai could see the effect it had immediately, and she paid it absolutely no mind. It was just another perfect little way to taunt her pet, to bring the woman to come apart at every seam. Her thumbs forged on until Amaya's head thrashed side to side and her thighs tried to clamp down for any relief, anything that would help her forge on ahead to that rapture just one light touch away. Janai adored it. There was simply no scene better than seeing the pet desperate for that last touch. But then came the unexpected.

In her desperation, Amaya's hands rushed down, shooting to her core in an effort to rub the last bit of pleasure out and topple over. Janai however, caught the general before she could ruin all of her hard work. Firm hands planted the general's wrists to the bed. Yielding nothing at all, Janai stared down her pet for her disobedience. "Bad! Bad girl! You will be punished for this. You know that right?" She glared.

Amaya visibly gulped, terror taking over. She was pinned, hopeless, and her body loved it. She was certain they would dub the wet spot on the mattress under her 'lake Amaya' after her untimely death due to dehydration and denial. Terrified or no, Amaya nodded obediently. It was then that Janai mercifully released her hands.

"I am going to let you cum. You just need to tell me at the absolute last moment, when you are certain you can no longer hold it back. Understood?"

Once more, Amaya nodded back. She didn't understand, hell she was baffled by the idea that getting exactly what she wanted could in some possible way be a punishment, but there it was, Janai was going to give it to her. And Amaya was smarter than to look a gift horse in the mouth. -Understood.-

"Good girl." The third time around, Janai once more began with slipping her fingers inside. Although, this time she didn't buck in wild or rough. No, she was going to take her time, drag this out as absolutely long as she possibly could. Once more, it was a masterful decision that Amaya had zero qualms with. The general simply laid back and allowed her hips to match Janai's fingers and roll into the impending climax. Things continued like that, slowly building moment by moment to something Amaya was confident would be her ultimate undoing. Then, Janai sealed the woman's fate. Her lips returned to kissing and sucking at Amaya's clit.

After that, it was a forgone conclusion. It came all too fast, but Amaya was delighted, it was everything she could have ever wanted in the world and it was in her grasp, she could taste it. The devil appeared once more, but Amaya ignored it, thinking Janai, her pure elf girlfriend would be merciful and allow her a true satisfactory release. Her hand rose to give the jumbled set of signs reflecting how close she was. -Close! Cumming! Cumming!" Her hands shook as her hips bucked up for what she expected to be one last time, but suddenly Janai had removed her mouth and fingers once more. The elf simply grabbed Amaya's hands and held them down once more, locking eyes with Amaya as the general rode it out.

She convulsed, her walls clamping down on nothing. But this time it was of an entirely different nature. The first three times, she had only approached the edge, but the final time, she had just begun to stumble over. The ember ignited to a flame only to be smothered in an oxygen-deprived environment. Her whole body rebled against it. She could feel herself cumming, but there was no pleasure, no release, just the lie of it on her lower lips. She had been ruined. That beautiful little rapture died out a muffled whisper of the pleasure it could have been as her arousal and desperation skyrocketed.

Amaya tried to reach out, to beg the elf for more, to try and fix the whimper of pleasure that came instead of the howling scream she expected. But Janai was too strong. She could do nothing but live with the electricity short-circuiting her brain and turning her to a desperate mess, momentarily only capable of thinking about how hopelessly she needed Janai to pleasure her, to return to eating her out and fucking her on her fingers. But that was not to come, and neither was Amaya; not for real at least.

The general kicked and fought, did everything she could do to wrangle herself free. It was too much, the taunting torture as her entire existence craved nothing more than that last little nudge to feel a real release.

Her hands twitched and shook, desperate to take Amaya by the horns, but the queen was too strong, all too capable, and all too willing to enjoy as her pet broke down in the perfect torture of a ruin. "That's it. There's my good pet. I love watching you squirm."

Amaya could barely see Janai's lips, much less read them, but she could tell what the other woman was saying from Janai's sheer look of abundant amusement she wore. It was easily an evil look, the woman indulging in her girlfriend's flustered struggle but they both knew the other still enjoyed.

Janai waited until Amaya had stopped struggling to release the general's hands. "Doing ok there love?" Once more she signed as she spoke.

Amaya glared a faux angry look. -Evil. You are evil, and I now think the stories of man-eating elves were too kind.-

"I mean… I did eat you." Janai teased. "A delicious meal if I might add."

-Get your ass over here and cuddle me already.-

End of Chapter 3

Wanna see all 4 chapters of this story early? Maybe even choose my next one-shot? Check out my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara <https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Amaya pulled the other woman in, she nipped at Janai's lips eagerly, searching for all the affection she could find. Her arms wrapped around the Elf, craving all the contact that was possible.

"Such a needy pet." Janai whispered for herself alone as she kissed back, equally eager to have her girlfriend at her lips and holding her close. "Je t'aime, pette. Je t'aime." Her heart longed for the other to know; to hear- or see the sentiment returned. But longing never really did equate to the strength after all, did it? Especially not the strength required to confess it in a way Amaya could actually understand. So, instead, she just kept kissing; allowed her body to try to say what she couldn't. Lips fought and her tongue invaded. Arms squeezed, and eyes fluttered shut. It almost made up for the longing; nearly put out the only burn Janai ever found she didn't love. Almost; Nearly.

Amaya hummed and moaned into the kiss, giving back just as good as she got. Everything of it dripped with passion, and she adored it all the more due to her still emotionally charged state. It was everything she needed and craved after feeling her whole existence brought to the edge of rapture like that. Janai's warmth made for all the relief she hadn't been allowed. In a momentary lapse between desperate kisses, an instant originally intended for a much-needed breath to be taken, Amaya's restraint broke. Her lips so close to Janai's that she could still feel the elf's heat radiating towards her. "I love you." She strived to mimic the lip movements and what the words might sound like to those that could hear. Her voice hoarse, both from exhaustive moaning and sheerly from having gone so long unused. She couldn't tell that the words came out an almost completely indistinguishable garble amongst her throat unaccustomed to ever actually speaking.

Janai pulled back shocked that something almost resembling words came from Amaya. "Huh? I-" She stopped herself momentarily so she could pull back a little more as to have room for signing. "Babe?" She signed and spoke. "Did- did you just try to speak?"

-I tried- Amaya emphasized with an embarrassed wince. She even went to try again, opened her mouth and went to try to speak again, but the universe seemed to have different plans than to facilitate Amaya's confessions of love.

"Hey guys- er- well- Gals!

Corvus and Gren were busy.

They told me t' head here" Soren burst through the door only to look down to his fingers, suddenly expecting there to be an extra digit on his left hand. "Ohh… Crap." He whimpered, disappointed that he had messed up again.

Janai's face distorted in fury and Amaya could feel heat building on the elf about to call forth the sun arcanum within herself. -Shh. It's fine.- Amaya tapped on Janai's shoulder and signed.

-It's not fine!- Janai signed back with a furious face. -He barged into our room! While we were having sex at that!- One quick glance down and Janai was quick to throw a pillow down at Amaya's chest and pull a sheet over her lower half.

Amaya stretched a hand out and waved to Soren.

"Hey Amaya!" He cheered, completely oblivious to them and their arguing. "I- umm, I was wondering if you two wanted to play cards? I asked Corvus and Gren, but they were already in bed for the night." He sighed, and Amaya could easily read the sadness written all over his face.

-You've waved to him. Can I tell him to fuck off now?- Janai glared. -Only bright side to this is that I win the bet.-

Amaya waved her finger back and forth. -Not so fast. Tell him we can't play and that we were busy cuddling.-

-Ok, but when I am right and I win the bet, I will thoroughly enjoy tomorrow.- Janai gave an eager dominant look to Amaya before turning around to Soren. "Sorry about this Soren, but Amaya and I were… We were just cuddling. It's been a long day, and we'll want to be getting some sleep pretty soon. So, I'm not quite sure we are up to play cards. Maybe tomorrow?" Janai forced herself to be as kind as absolutely possible to the himbo for her lover's sake.

Soren's expression sunk. "Yeah, yeah, I understand. Well, I am glad you two are such close friends that you can cuddle like that. It's umm, it's really cold out here, so it sounds nice that y'all can be so close; gal pals n' such." He looked down to his hands and turned his packet of cards over with a frown. "Well, umm… night night then." He waved before turning off

The moment he turned, Amaya had her hands up with a furious glare at Janai. -What did you say to him!- She signed angrily.

-I didn't do anything! I told him we were cuddling like you told me to! I was nice!- Janai signed back insistent.

Amaya slammed her fist down on a nearby table just a moment before Soren could close the door behind him. With a wave, she got his attention.

"Huh? I! Oh! Yeah, what's up?" He turned around, something akin to hope momentarily growing on his face.

-Tell him Corvus and Gren often go to the hot tub after they are done cuddling.- Amaya half ordered Janai.

Janai rolled her eyes but turned around to relay the info. "Hey, if you are hurting for someone to hang with, I heard Corvus and Gren like to go for a late-night dip in the hot tub upstairs. Even after they have… cuddled." Janai reeled from how in the world he hadn't caught the hint yet, but she didn't feel like irritating Amaya by telling him.

"Oh? Yeah. Thanks. Hope you two have a good night." Soren waved off before closing the door behind him.

Amaya sighed and slumped into the pillows behind her, disheartened by how sad Soren had looked.

"First off, I swear I was nice to him." Janai defended earnestly.

-That's honestly what I had been worried about.- Amaya frowned.

"Second, I think you win the bet." Janai tried to cheer Amaya with something more lighthearted. "If he walks in on us, and still doesn't figure it out, you win. He even said he was glad we had someone to cuddle with, that it was cold! I'm sorry living next to lava isn't warm enough for him!" Janai laughed as she signed, further trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to help Amaya in the slightest.

-Thanks.- Amaya replied with a disconnected look.

Janai's cheery expression died out quickly after seeing her disheartened lover. "Hey!" She poked gently at Amaya's shoulder before signing her new idea. "How about we throw on some clothes and go play some cards with him? Whatever game he wants? We can try and actually cheer him up?"

-Really?- Amaya's eyes glimmered.

-I wouldn't tease about that. I… I mean I know I did tease earlier when you told me he would be staying with us, but… this matters to you. I wouldn't tease about that.- Janai only signed as to be extra clear.

-I love you so much Janai.- Amaya found her hands just moving before she even thought as to what she was signing.

-I love you too.- Janai mimicked her girlfriend's signs with a growing dumb grin and tears she wouldn't ever allow come to fruition forming in her eyes.

The two of them grabbed each other, squeezing tight in a loving embrace. They may have even gotten a little carried away and ended up taking an extra couple minutes before they got out of bed and headed off to go find Soren.

"Slow down Corvus! You're gonna make me-" Gren groaned, his boyfriend stroking him through his swim trunks.

"That's the point love." Corvus deepened kisses and licks at the other's neck.

Gren's hand slammed down on Corvus's shoulder. "Babe! I! I think you need to stop now!"

"But you're so close, and I love that face you make when you-"

"Hey guys!" Soren cheered, forcing himself to present upbeat and joyous for the other pair. "Amaya told me you two might be out here- well, Janai said it for her cause I don't know signs. But, you know." He laughed anxiously.

"I thought we came out here to avoid him." Corvus groaned.

"Be nice! And try to let your hardon die down, Amaya has a bet riding on how long it takes him to find out about us." Gren patted him on the back and shifted off of him and onto a seat of the hot tub. "Hey Soren! How you doing? I- It was Amaya that sent you here? Well, I'll just have to thank her for that later."

"Really? I kind of

Got the impression that you

That I'd been bothering you two." Soren tried again, only to look heartbroken when he counted it out on his fingers. "I… I keep fucking up on the last line." He looked down and wiped his face clean. "I! Umm! But I brought cards if you two are up to play? You know, like go fish or poker or something?"

Corvus grumbled something under his breath, but not loud enough that Soren could hear.

"Yeah, why don't you join us? We can play some games of holdem or something?" Gren offered, waving him over.

"Really?" Soren brightened.

"Come on." Gren smiled politely.

"Thank you guys! It means a lot!" Soren cheered, all but running up and hopping into the hot tub. However, to Corvus's dismay, he hopped in, directly between the two of them.

"Three dudes! Chillin' in a hot tub six inches apart cause they're not gay or-"

"Nope! Nope! Nope!" Corvus stood in the tub frustrated. "I am gay!"

"I'm not gay, but I am bi." Gren held up his hand with an anxious smile, uncertain of how Soren might take it.

"Oh? I mean! Cool! Whose up for cards!?" Soren joyously threw his arms over either of their shoulders without a care in the world.

"Wait, so you knew?" Gren's jaw dropped to the floor of the sauna.

"Knew what?" Soren questioned confused.

"That we are-"

"That Gren is my boyfriend!" Corvus yelled in shock.

"You guys got together? When? Congrats!"

"You told him! Amaya's gonna kill me." Gren's face hit his hands.

"A year ago." Corvus groaned and sat down.

"Well, good on you two!" Soren couldn't have cared less about their sexuality, something that was somewhat of a surprise to the other two. "Still in for a couple hands?"

"Yeah, deal me in." Corvus groaned and pulled out from under Soren's extended arm.

"Me too. I'm in."

"Aye! Don't start dealing without us." Janai called to the three already in the water.

-Me too!-

"Looks like we got a full house!" Gren smiled to the two of them.

"A full house it is." Janai agreed as she removed her shirt and pajama bottoms so she was down to something almost resembling an impromptu bathing suit. Before she could even have her pants off, Amaya was already all but cannonballing into the water. The elf rolled her eyes but didn't blame her lover for not stripping down as she had given that Amaya was wearing nothing but shorts and a casual t-shirt with nothing underneath either. -I see where he gets his himbo from; already such a family resemblance.- Janai pointed to the himbo soaking in the hot tub while still wearing all his clothes.

Gren snickered and Corvus made interested eyes at the translator.

-Aww! He really is mine! I love you too!- Amaya made an overly pleased face.

"So! Five-card or seven? Or five?"

"I've heard good things about this Katolis holdem. Let's try that." Janai suggested, slipping into the tub next to Amaya.

"Awesome!" Soren cheered, pulling the cards from their case and shuffling up before realizing there was no real dry spot to play.

"Here. This should help." Amaya leaned over, grabbing a circular pumice stone and plopping it in the water where it floated neatly enough to convince at least one of the tub's himbos that it was simply magic. It was originally intended for holding drinks for tipsy Sunfire elves relaxing themselves after a hard-fought victory, but Janai figured this was just as good an application.

"Woah! Thanks Janai!" Soren shined a thankful smile before dealing out a hand for everyone.

-Read em' and weep boys.- Amaya snickered, flipping over a pair of queens before pulling the large stack of pool toys they had chosen to represent as chips over to her corner of the stone.

"What?! You'd let me go all in and flip queens on me?" Janai faked being hurt. "And when all I had was a measly flush?"

-Come now love, what's mine is yours.- Amaya leaned over to plop a kiss on the elf before sliding the faux chips to Janai.

"Wait! Wait! If her hand was good? Does that make mine anything?" Soren flipped the deck's last queen and a jack, both in the same suit of the board's existing king, ten, and nine. He scratched his head, apparently trying to figure out whether he had won or not.

"Damn Soren." Corvus laughed.

"Lookie who takes the game!"

"I… have been sadly mistaken." Janai's grin dropped in shock.

-We're in the poor house babe.- Amaya faked a frown.

"Wait? Really? I won?

I won the game? The whole game

I did it! Won something!" Soren hopped to his feet in victory, accidentally flipping over the whole pumice stone in the process. "I did it!"

"Uugh, I think you are off by a syllable tho?"

"At least one." Gren agreed with his boyfriend

-Close tho.- Amaya tried to be supportive even if it wasn't in a language Soren knew.

"I'm sorry, but what is up with all your horrible haiku?" Janai shook her head, oblivious to how quickly Soren's expression sunk. "I am really happy to have you here, and I know Amaya is too, but lord, what is up with all the horrible poems?"

"I- I…" Soren sunk back down to his seat with a defeated expression.

-Soren? You ok Soren?- Amaya frowned and pulled the upturned pumice stone from the water.

"Hey, Soren, what's up?" Gren took note of what Amaya had signed but took a moment before deciding to relay it or not.

"It… was a thing I did with Claudia. We… umm, our mom really liked haikus. I did them as a kid to try and cheer her up. But then she left…" He looked down into the water where his thumbs twiddled away, missing his sister, his mother, his family. "I!" He forced a cheery face as he strived to pull himself together to look at the rest of them. "It's nothing. Just a stupid little thing we did together; that I do to feel closer to them." He plastered on a fragile smile with the hopes that it could hide the tears flowing from sealed eyes.

"Poor himbo." Janai whispered to herself, shocked by the depth to what she had previously assumed to be a shallow man.

"Sorry tho! I umm- I can stop if it was getting annoying!" Soren's voice wavered as his body threatened to break down into sobs.

Before the young man could open his eyes, he felt a warm set of arms wrapping around him. "ça va aller, laisse aller." Janai whispered, pulling him in close so he could cry into her. "It's ok. Let it out."

Soren hadn't expected it, the warm arms, the way the elf woman pulled him to rest his head on her shoulder like both his mother and Claudia had once done. He was shocked, and then all of a sudden, he was sobbing. His arms wrapped around her before he even recognized what was happening.

"I'm so sorry." Janai caressed down his back, hugging him tighter as he cried and Amaya came up from behind him to join in the hug.

Amaya silently hugged them both as the other two joined in.

"I'm sorry they are gone." Janai comforted.

"We are here for you."

"It's all gonna be ok kid." Corvus added after his boyfriend.

"I know, I know they are gone, but we have you. We are here for you." Janai relayed the words she knew Amaya would want to say to him. "You aren't alone."

"Thank you." Amaya mouthed the words to Janai without a sound.

"Course." Janai whispered back, pressing her forehead to Amaya's over Soren's shoulder as they all held to him tighter. He was still mourning the probable loss of his father and the fact that his sister had simply disappeared after him. He needed love; a family. The exact thing Amaya had set out to give him. Janai just hadn't understood completely until she saw his sorrow. But after that, she certainly understood. He needed them, and they were capable of providing it; a family.

The end

Wanna see chapters for my stories early? Maybe even choose my next one-shot? Check out my Tumblr [here](https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/)


End file.
